falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение участника:OCETP
Мы рады видеть вас здесь и надеемся, что ваша плодотворная деятельность сделает Убежище ещё лучше! — Alex6122 (обсуждение) 14:14, января 2, 2014 (UTC) New Vegas Strip map Hi, Jspoel here from the English wiki. I noticed you're creating some maps for the Russian wiki. I uploaded a blank New Vegas Strip map for your wiki, so you can add the Russian names to it. Hope it's helpful! Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 00:53, февраля 17, 2015 (UTC) thumb : Added the names :) Here's the marker. So everything complete. thumb :: Thank you, its really helpful. There are still a lot of maps that i has to remake. OCETP (обсуждение) 06:13, февраля 17, 2015 (UTC) Here's a blank Freeside map! I joined the inside and outside area. thumb : Thanks again =) OCETP (обсуждение) 07:25, февраля 18, 2015 (UTC) Here's a Primm map. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 13:32, февраля 18, 2015 (UTC) thumb : I installed GIMP and began to study it. More maps is not necessary, thank you =) OCETP (обсуждение) 14:51, февраля 18, 2015 (UTC) A Tip I notice stripes in your screenshot maps. You can eliminate them if you freeze the image using the tilde (~), and then with a little luck you'll have a clean map without stripes. You have to be a bit lucky with it, because you may also freeze it at the moment the stripes are visible. Then you have to try again until it is clean. You can see it for example on the New Vegas Strip map. I screenshotted it two or three times until I got the right one. It looks neater, don't you think? Also, make your screenshots at the highest resolution available to your game. 1920*1080, set everything to max/ultra in your options. You'll have the biggest size/best resolution maps. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 14:14, февраля 20, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the advice, I will bear in mind. And the resolution I'm using max. OCETP (обсуждение) 15:22, февраля 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Привет! К этой же теме рекомендую посмотреть обсуждение по названиям изображений (на англ., с префиксом игры), и не забывайте, пожалуйста, проставлять соответствующие категории («Карты локаций Fallout: New Vegas» или «Карты мира Fallout: New Vegas»). И если будет возможность, викифицируйте названия на картах (с длинным тире и кавычками-ёлочками). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:50, февраля 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Спасибо за ссылки. Обязательно учту. OCETP (обсуждение) 19:47, февраля 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Викифицировать названия на картах, в смысле на самих изображениях? Корректно ли это по отношению к стилизации игры? Там ведь свой шрифт. OCETP (обсуждение) 09:48, февраля 22, 2015 (UTC) Однако Однако, здравствуйте. Ваше пристрастие к выделению запятыми слова «однако» похвально, однако вынужден заметить, что оно не всегда требуется. Согласно правилам, следует выделять только вводные слова. Однако если слово «однако» легко заменяется на союз «но» (как в большинстве Ваших последних правок), выделение не требуется. Пожалуйста, учитывайте. --Korney San (обсуждение) 06:01, марта 16, 2015 (UTC) : Спасибо, учту. OCETP (обсуждение) 13:12, марта 16, 2015 (UTC) : Привет! Посмотрите, пожалуйста, на моё предложение и, если не трудно, выскажитесь. :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 15:32, сентября 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Привет! Прочитал, проникся. Сейчас нет времени, но позже обязательно составлю свою формулировку понятия "организация" и список.OCETP (обсуждение) 06:56, сентября 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Понял.Хорошо,спасибо Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 08:22, сентября 8, 2015 (UTC) Голосование категорий Привет! Пожалуйста, проголосуйте. Обратите внимание, голосуем пока за №1 (смотреть заголовок темы). Если Вам некогда, комментировать необязательно, главное проголосуйте, а то никак вопрос не решим. (на данный момент +3/-1) Нужно Ваше решение. В любом случае, спасибо, --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 22:23, ноября 18, 2015 (UTC) : Привет! Сделал. OCETP (обсуждение) 05:40, ноября 19, 2015 (UTC) : Спасибо! Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 08:38, ноября 19, 2015 (UTC) Иерархия Загляните, пожалуйста, здесь намечается нечто особенное, да и Вас касается напрямую.)) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 11:02, ноября 27, 2015 (UTC) Подавайте пожалуйста, заявку и проголосуем, что ли, уже, там мы видимо, не дождёмся конструктива :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 15:25, ноября 27, 2015 (UTC) Написал "За" и поддержал в коменте.) :Спасибо за поддержку! OCETP (обсуждение) 10:57, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) Карты У Вас где-то есть список карт, которые Вы уже добавили? И какие ещё добавите? Чтобы не пересечься. :) Я занимаюсь внешними(общими), картами самой пустоши, но пока не публиковал. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 10:48, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) : Нет, такого списка у меня нет, но все карты какие я делаю я сразу же помещаю в соответствующие статьи. У меня, конечно, есть все файлы изображений и если надо - я готов предоставить Вам список их названий, из которых легко можно сформировать список статей.OCETP (обсуждение) 10:53, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) Пример гифки Салют. Вот пример, как заказывали. Даже два. Примечание - это гифки на прозрачном фоне. Черный цвет - это бэкграунд таблицы, чтобы видно было. :Привет! Могу посоветовать попробовать сделать нечто подобное в программе GIMP. В сети есть огромное количество инструкций по работе в ней, в том числе и на официальном сайте.OCETP (обсуждение) 11:02, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Это здорово конечно, но прежде чем тратить время на изучение новой проги, нужно понимание - в ней мой вопрос решается вообще? Что подсказывает опыт? Сэр Ый (обсуждение) 11:22, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: Вопрос понял, попробую что-нибудь сделать - результат сообщу.OCETP (обсуждение) 11:49, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: Привет! Проблема в самом формате. gif поддерживает только 1-битный альфа-канал — пиксель или прозрачный, или нет. Решение только одно: в диалоге save for web and devices устанавливать цвет Matte в соответствии с цветом фона, на котором картинка будет размещаться. В данном случае надо ставить чёрный. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 19:26, ноября 28, 2015 (UTC) И снова здравствуйте. Теодорико, прошу пардона, как-то пропустил ответ. Но тогда вопрос - а как же была сделана оригинальная гифка с Джексоном? Вокруг нее никакой обводки нет. 14:30, декабря 2, 2015 (UTC) : Вклинюсь и я. Чем, собственно, собирается гифка? Поскольку я сам делал несколько из .png, и ЕМНИП у них нет этих проблем. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:26, декабря 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Уффф… Надо это обсуждение перенести в более заметное место, а заодно и перестать доставать уважаемого владельца страницы. ;) :: Если у изображения чёткий край (исходный джексон, спрайты из классики), то проблем не возникает. Траблы возникают при изменении размера — антиалиасинг сглаживает края и создаёт «полупрозрачные» пиксели, которые требуют наличия градаций альфы. Шоп решает этот вопрос самостоятельно: смешивая цвета изображения и подложки, и присваивая нулевую прозрачность. Однако, это работает только если цвет подложки известен заранее. Избежать этого можно либо производя манипуляции без сглаживания (результат: рваные края), либо вручную приводя альфа-канал к чёрно-белому виду, без градаций (результат: просиженные штаны). --Теодорико (обсуждение) 10:26, декабря 6, 2015 (UTC) Чат Вы хотели что-то сказать по поводу символов...Можете зайти в Чат? Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 14:31, декабря 5, 2015 (UTC) Братская помощь Здравствуйте!У меня к Вам просьба-предложение. Надо бы помочь одной братской Вики. Не по тематике, а просто я считаю такой любую хорошую Вики-энциклопедию. :) Речь о Elite-dangerous Wiki. Это хороший, перспективный проект, но, увы, пока здорово ненаписанный-незаполненный. Видно, что создавали с любовью: оформление, необычные названия подразделений сообщества, чёткость в составлении... Им возможно, просто не хватает активных участников. Их выдвинули номинантом на Вики месяца в декабре. Это - их шанс привлечь участников и аудиторию, а так неизвестно, знают ли про них люди? Поможете? --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:55, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) : Помог =) OCETP (обсуждение) 06:36, декабря 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Спасибо! =) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 07:27, декабря 29, 2015 (UTC) С двухлетней годовщиной заселения в Убежище! left|thumb|Мы рады тому, что Вы с нами!Поздравляем, житель Убежища! Благодаря условиям, созданным компанией Волт-Тек, а также Вашей неугасимой любознательности и исключительной приверженности серии Fallout и нашему Убежищу, Вы по прежнему с нами!!! --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:10, января 3, 2016 (UTC) Модератор контента В продолжение темы присваиваю вам статус «Модератора контента». При удалении файлов не забывайте указывать причину. --Alex6122 © 15:39, января 31, 2016 (UTC) :Спасибо! Буду использовать эти права на благо Убежища.OCETP (обсуждение) 17:39, января 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Приветствую коллега модератор контента!)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:48, февраля 7, 2016 (UTC)